The One that Got Away
by TheUsinTrust
Summary: Future. Santana and Brittany broke up after high school. Years later they still haven't quite gotten over each other, no matter how hard they've tried. One shot.


Rating: PG/PG-13?

Disclaimer: NOTHING is mine. I just wrote it. So don't steal it.

Summary: Future. Santana and Brittany broke up after high school. Years later they still haven't quite gotten over each other, no matter how hard they've tried. One shot.

**The One That Got Away**

The glow of the candlelight was all the lit the dark room as she sat poised on the stool center stage, the microphone in her hand resting against her lap. Her long chocolate locks falling in soft curls against her cheeks, she looks out over the audience; the men and women enjoying their drinks and shallow conversation. It's not the idea job, Lord knows she's searched for that for far too long, but it pays enough and she gets to travel the world. The ship rocks slightly, but she maintains her balance, having gotten her sea legs weeks ago. She looks over, nodding her head at the man beside her as she raises the microphone to her lips.

_Do you remember when we were just kids,  
>and cardboard boxes took us miles from what we would miss?<br>Schoolyard conversations taken to heart,  
>and laughter took the place of everything we knew we were not.<em>

In the back of the room, the blonde haired woman turned her attention toward the small stage. The voice projecting across the small lounge was familiar, far too familiar. Her eyes meet Santana's and the woman on stage stumbles her words in shock; trying to quickly recover. Her mouth slack, Brittany's glass falls to the table, and she fumbles to clean up the spilled liquor from her lap. A few people turn their attention toward the commotion, but many are still fixated on Santana Lopez and her beautiful voice.

_I can't breathe  
>and I wish that you couldn't take your eyes off me<br>but it's never easy as it seems, is it?  
>Please, softly before I scream<br>breathe, breathe, breathe._

They hadn't spoken since graduation. They were supposed to have all summer, but the pressure of Santana leaving for college had become too much. It ate away at them as high school came to an end, and it ultimately tore them apart. Santana had gone to college at NYU and Brittany stayed behind in Lima, they thought that time may heal their wounds, that it might bring them back together as friends. Years passed by and neither girl was brave enough to pick up the phone.

_In another life I would be your girl  
>We'd keep all our promises<br>Be us against the world_

_In another life I would make you stay  
>So, I don't have to say you were the one that got away<br>The one that got away_

Santana had dated off and on throughout her time at NYU. It wasn't so taboo to be a lesbian in New York and she found it easy to fall into this mold as a badass heartbreaker. She never wanted to love again after the beautiful blonde she'd left behind. Brittany, who had fallen back into the routine of dating men, had also fallen into the bed of a young businessman her parents set her up with. He was good looking, but he seemed to care more about her looks than her feelings. They got married before she knew what was happening, and she found herself sobbing from heartache before she walked down the aisle. Almost everyone assumed they were happy tears, but the people who knew her best, knew the truth.

_Cause it's all in my head,  
>I think about it over and over again.<br>And I can't keep picturing you with him  
>And it hurts so bad<em>

Cause it's all in my head  
>I think about it over and over again<br>I replay it over and over again  
>And I can't take it, I can't shake it<p>

When she'd taken the job on the cruise ship, she believed it would help her escape the reality that even a college degree wouldn't guarantee her a stable job and a normal life. Then again, nothing about Santana's life had every truly been normal. She'd been raised by her grandmother with tough love and had grown tough skin. No one really understood the girl, no one except Brittany, but the last she'd heard the girl was married. She'd lost the only person who truly understood what it meant to be Santana Lopez. That made setting sail a whole lot easier.

_I'm trying to keep the lights from going out  
>And the clouds from ripping out my broken heart<br>They always say a heart is not a home  
>Without the one who gets you through the storm<em>

It'd been 6 months since her divorce and the settlement had left her with enough to start her life over and enough for one final gift to herself. She'd taken the cruise alone, eager for the chance to reevaluate everything and the peace of mind the freedom gave her. She never expected to face the one thing she'd been running from for so long. She listens to the woman's voice shake as she recovers, her gaze quickly shifting from Brittany's to the other patrons. Brittany put down the empty glass, focusing her attention fully on Santana, wondering if second chances really did happen and if this was hers.

_Notice me  
>Take my hand.<br>Why are we  
>Strangers when<br>Our love is strong?  
>Why carry on without me?<em>

She stumbles over her words, her tongue twisted at the sight of the blue eyes she'd once been so accustom to. She tried her best to fix her mistakes, and it seemed to work, as the crowd was distracted by the sound of her glass hitting the table. She finished the set, thanking everyone for their time, before she quickly made her way out of sight. Slipping out onto the deck, she takes in a deep breath of salty air, leaning forward on the railing.

_Seasons are changing  
>And waves are crashing<br>And stars are falling all for us  
>Days grow longer and nights grow shorter<br>I can show you I'll be the one_

She quickly stands, excusing herself from those she's been sitting and socializing with. Grabbing her purse, she pushes through the crowded lounge and out the door she'd watched Santana slip through. She steps outside, silence overwhelming her as the door closes. Santana does move; her grasp tight on the railing in front of her.

"San…" The blonde's voice trembles as she furrows her brow, licking her lips as she searches for the words she wants to say. She watches the Latina's shoulders rise and fall as she takes in a deep breath. She turns around, meeting Brittany's eyes with her own, tear stains on her cheeks. Brittany opens her mouth again, but still the words do not come. Santana exhales a shaky breath, her own words too far gone. Santana looks down at her hands, her eyes focusing on the lack of a band on Brittany's finger. Brittany notices and raises her hand, rubbing her finger. "I'm not with him anymore." She says softly, knowing Santana had undoubtedly heard about her marriage, but maybe not her divorce.

"Ok." Santana manages to find her voice, looking back up at Brittany. They stand in silence, only the sound of the water breaking the silence of the night.

"I never wanted…" Brittany begins, but she's met by Santana's shaking head.

"We're not doing this." The woman's tone becomes harsh, her voice stern. Brittany flinches. "It's been too long." She turns away from the blonde.

"I only wanted you." Brittany says, her voice carrying over the ocean breeze. "It was always you."

"No it wasn't." Santana turns back to her. "It was him. You married him so clearly it was not always me!" She snaps.

"In my heart." Brittany says softly, pressing her hand to her chest. "It was always you." Santana stops, looking at her. "We were… stupid. I was stupid." She stammers. "We were young." She continues, searching her mind for the words that made sense. "and we let our love get lost." She concludes, biting into her lip. Santana brushes away a stray tear, blinking back more.

"I can't argue with that." She shrugs a shoulder. "But that doesn't change anything now." She says and Brittany swallows hard.

"It can." She replies. "It can change everything." The hope glistening in the girl's eyes made Santana's heart clench.

"You think I still love you?" Santana asks, trying to keep up her front, but she knows Brittany can see straight through it. She's always seen straight through her angry bitch façade.

"I hope you do, because I never stopped loving you." The words break her walls down further. She exhales again, losing the fight against herself. "Do you still love me?" The innocent tilt of her head cracks the last of her defenses as she pulls the blonde into her by her shirt, catching her lips in a deep kiss. She feels Brittany's hand snake up her side, pulling her close as she kisses Santana back. She breaks the kiss for a moment, breathing agaist the woman's lips. "Is that a yes?" She asks softly, a grin forming on her mouth.

"Shut up." Santana laughs, pressing her lips back to the blonde's.

**END**

**PLEASE Review.**

Songs:

Anberlin – Inevitable

Tristan Prettyman – Breathe

Katy Perry – The One That Got Away

Nelly – Over and Over Again

Jonas Brothers (feat. Miley Cyrus) – Before the Storm

Britney Spears – Everytime

Red Jumpsuit Apparatus – Your Guardian Angel


End file.
